The Analyst
by TheBeholdre
Summary: My Hero Academia's story retold, but this time All Might couldn't find the heroic youth Izuku Midoriya. Without that second meeting, how would Izuku's life, and the entire story change? Could it be that Izuku may, in fact, become a Villain?
1. The Butterfly Effect

They say that every single action and choice one makes has a completely different chain of events follow it than the events that would have happened otherwise. One little difference can change an entire future, an entire lifetime of circumstances. I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm sure by now that you've heard of the story of Deku, a boy who strove to become the greatest hero in the world. If not, it would be quite strange for you to have clicked on this story, but I digress. This story is much different from the one that you may know, and I'll warn you now that it's much less pleasant.

Still reading? Well, I'm sure we'll get along great, but don't say I didn't warn you. My story starts off much like the one you already know. A glowing child was born and suddenly humans were being born with fantastical abilities that you could call superpowers. These powers became known as Quirks, and they were everywhere. By the time I was born, around eighty percent of the population had Quirks. It had become a society of Heroes, superheroes come to life. However, no one ever stopped to question the problems in a world like that.

That brings me to were my story differs from the one you know. I'll paraphrase on some of the details. As I'm sure you know, or for those of you who started reading this without a clue, I was attacked by a thief with a sludge Quirk. I didn't have a lot of time to work it out, but from what I could tell, the guy's body was made completely of a thick, slime substance. I was saved from the Villain by the World's Symbol of Peace, and my idol at the time, All Might. He was a huge man, standing over seven feet tall and built of pure muscle. His golden hair stuck up rather ridiculously like two antennas, and shadow from his strongly pronounced brow fell over his eyes, a smile on his face completing the image everyone in the world knew. I was in awe when I met him, so much so that I was too shocked to say much of anything. When he had to be on his way, I grabbed on without thinking as he leaped miles across the city. When we landed, it wasn't long before I saw All Might's true form, a smaller, average sized man that looked like a frail and sickly version of the great hero. I remember what I said to him just moments before, not caring that my idol was apparently past his prime. I was shocked of course, a fight had wounded him years before and made him unable to maintain his power for more than three hours a day. However, an even greater shock awaited me next.

"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a Hero?" I had asked with embarrassment and hope on my face, plain as day. "Can even someone without a Quirk be like you? I want to be a great Hero, like you." The short answer was hard, brutal even. No, not without a Quirk, and not even my personal hero thought so. All Might just told me to become a police officer and left. I remember how heartbroken I felt as my mind flash through all the memories I had, memories that felt more like scars than anything. My childhood friend, Bakugo Katsuki, and his amazing Quirk, a Quirk that went right to his head. A Quirk that he began to torment me and others with. My mom, unable to find the right words to comfort me as a child. Then, as I looked out from the rooftop that All Might and I had landed on, the last thing Katsuki had said to me that day had popped into my head.

_"You know, if you really wanna be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way"_

I could feel the familiar pricking of tears in the corners of my eyes.

_"Just pray you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building"_

I stepped forward, my hand finding its way to the railing as I looked down at the city below. Was this rock bottom, or could things get yet worse? If they could be worse than this, than maybe I didn't want to be there for that to happen. I shook my head suddenly and stepped back, somewhat mortified by what was going through my mind. I wiped my tears away with my sleeves, gritted me teeth, and headed for home.

On the way to my house, I came across the scene of a battle. Heroes ran to and fro to save whoever they could. A chill crept up my spine as I saw the sludge villain from earlier, surrounded by explosions. Trapped in his slim like body was a familiar boy, Bakugo, a temperamental boy my age with messy pale blonde hair.

"Kacchan" I muttered, and despite everything he had done, I threw myself forward, rushing toward the scene in a desperate attempt to pry my classmate away from the monster, even where Heroes had failed. Of course, it was in vain, and I was powerless, of course. However, my intervention had inspired All Might, who had been standing hidden and powerless on the sideline until now, to act, and save Bakugo. After that confrontation, I had started to see what All Might was saying. Without another word I collected my belongings, which I had previously thrown at the villain, and left without a word.

Here is were the story turns, so I'll give you all one last warning. All Might had searched for me after all that, but I had no way of knowing. This time, the Symbol of Peace had missed me. Whether it was a street away, or half the city away, I wouldn't see All Might again for a long time. Thus, my story changed. It was no longer a story about Deku, the world's next Symbol of Peace. No, this story was about Izuku Midoriya, the boy who not even an entire Hero Society could save. Izuku Midoriya, who had been broken and remade by the flaws in not just the Hero Society, but modern society itself. Izuku Midoriya, the Villain who would turn this world upside down.


	2. Broken

I went back to school the next day like nothing had ever happened. My mother noticed I was a bit quieter, but I told her I was just tired. Its not like my peers would have noticed anyway. To them, I was just a Quirkless nobody. I didn't realize it at the time, but today marked the first day of what would grow into resentment for their painfully common way of thinking. In that moment, however, all I could do was lament over my crushed dreams, all the while playing the part of the straight A student I always was. No one batted an eye. No one, of course, accept for him.

"Deku" I heard the familiar growl as I was on my way to the cafeteria. I didn't even bother turning around, or even stopping. "Hey! I'm talking to you, ya damn nerd!" I finally stopped, but didn't even bother to look at the blonde bully.

"What do you want, Kacchan?" my voice was low, calm even. Its not like I suddenly wasn't afraid, far from it. However, it didn't really matter to me anymore if he beat me up.

"I never got the chance to pound you for playing hero yesterday" Bakugo replied, putting his right hand on my left shoulder. He pulled me around to face him, winding up at the same time. Just like usual, he started with a left hook. Usually I just stayed still out of fear and panic, but my new apathy lead me to a much calmer way of thinking. I surprised even myself, with a simple step and turn, his punch missed and he ended up stumbling. Katsuki was so in shock that he just stood for a moment, so I turned to continue walking. "Don't walk away from me you bastard!" he all but screamed. This time he grabbed me by the collar, turning me and slamming me into the wall, my shirt clutched in his fists. He was glaring daggers at me, but I just looked on with indifference. I knew if I didn't keep my face cold and stone like I would probably burst into tears. "What's with that look, nerd?" he growled at me, his eye twitching slightly.

"I'm just waiting for you to get this over with" I replied, my voice was cold, despite feeling like it might crack at any moment. I felt him tense up. He was getting confused, which made him angrier than before. He opened his mouth, but closed it and clenched his jaw. We ended up staying that way for a moment, like he was trying to read through the indifference in my eyes. Finally he let me go and walked off, grumbling and scowling.

I sighed, not even wanting lunch anymore. I opted to head up to the roof for some alone time. I took a deep breath as soon as I stepped into the outdoor air. It seemed so strange, like everything was falling apart, but here the world was, still turning. I sat down with my back to the fence that lined the top of the building. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the book that Bakugo had thrown out the window the other day. A small smile spread across my features as I slowly opened it, reading over the notes written in my neat but chaotic penmanship. It was always so strange, rereading something you had already written, it was almost nostalgic. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I read, followed by that twisting ache you get in your chest when you're exceptionally sad. I closed the book and clutched it to my chest, crying a bit harder as I did.

_Why?_

The single word played in my head, starting to go through it over and over again. Soon, the question evolved into more and more questions. Why did things have to be this way? Why was I born like this? Why was I treated this way? Why were my classmates like this? Why Kacchan-

I shook my head, trying to stop the rapid thoughts. I wondered for a moment if I had been muttering again as I stuffed the notebook back into my yellow backpack. I wiped my face with my sleeve and slung my bag over my shoulder, heading back to class silently.

For the rest of the day I didn't even pay attention in class. Things just got worse and worse in my head, and all I wanted to do was go home and lock myself in my room. That was exactly what I ended up doing that night, still feigning tiredness to my mom as I got in and headed to my room. However, it wasn't the relief I had hoped for. From every corner of the room, All Might stared at me. Staring back into the void of merchandise, I heard his words in my head again.

_"Being a Hero without a Quirk, no, I don't think its possible"_

I gritted my teeth to try to keep myself from crying, which of course, didn't help. Then, with a surprising amount of control, I started to take it all down. I grabbed a box from the closet and started putting it all away. Every piece, even the sheets, everything was to be tucked away, and by the time the sun was down, my room was left barren. I hadn't realized how obsessive I had been until this moment. It made me start to realize how immature it was, especially for someone as intelligent as I was. However, that didn't hit nearly as hard as the next one, the realization of my naivety. With that in mind, my word, already cracked and breaking, shattered and fell to pieces. I was scared, it felt like I couldn't tell what was real anymore.

_"But I smile to trick the fear inside of me"_

Even that smile, once like a beacon of hope, felt like a lie at this point. I felt my face contort as the intrusive thoughts piled up. If my head was disorganized and curious before, then you could call what I was experiencing now as chaos. However, I took a deep breath and tried to steady my mind. At this rate it felt like I was going to think myself to death. I decided that I needed to distract myself, so I grabbed my phone but froze immediately. Usually I'd read the news, or do research, but that would only make things worse because it would all be about Heroes. I let my hand slink back down to my side and gave it another thought. I realized that, aside from studying, every single thing I did had something to do with them.

I felt an emotion I couldn't quite place begin to burn inside of me. I threw my uniform off and slipped into some athletic wear. I stepped out of my room and immediately caught my mother's gaze.

"Izuku, dear, where are you going?" she asked, looking me over with concerned hidden in her curiosity.

"I'm just going out for a jog, mom" I replied, managing to give her a genuine smile. _Well, there's still one good thing in my life at least_ I thought to myself, and wordlessly headed for the door.

"Just be careful, hon" she said, with a warm, motherly worry in her voice. I smiled again as I closed the door, looking around the street before I headed off.

I rarely exercised before, but in light of recent events, I figured I might as well try to improve myself. It would be a good distraction, and a new hobby that didn't involve Heroes. I jogged up the street toward the park, stopping briefly to enjoy the scenery. I went further, jogging toward the inner city, my mind finally starting to clear, my emotions starting to settle.

That's when the first incident happened.

Dusk was settling in and this part of town was devoid of any life. On my way through I heard a scream, someone frightened. On instinct I immediately looked for the source with a quick turn of my body, spotting what appeared to be a woman being mugged in the alley across the street. I only thought about it for a second, many different courses of action burning through my mind in that one moment. With determination, I decided that maybe this was my chance, that maybe that despite everyone and everything, I too could be a Hero.

I took off across the road and bolted into the alley. The assailant was so focused, he didn't notice me until it was too late. Hearing my footsteps, he turned to look at me and made my first move even more effective. I leaned down and rammed into his right side with my shoulder, immediately going to back off when he staggered, but didn't fall.

"Run!" I shouted to the woman, who turned to do just that. Unfortunately she didn't get very far. The man's arms shot out, stretching like elastic, one grabbing her and throwing her against the wall, while the other found its way around my throat. I clenched my jaw and glared at him. He was tall, and pretty muscular from what I could tell. He had a goatee and his hair was short and messy.

"You little brat" he grumbled, his arm retracting and dragging me closer to him. "Want to play Hero, huh?" I clenched my fist and slammed my arm down against his, to no avail. I tried again, to similar results, glaring the whole time. "I really don't like that look in your eyes" he murmured. He dragged me one way, then used his Quirk to built up momentum like a whip and threw me against a dumpster. I cried out in pain, a jolt running through my body on impact. I felt it all the way to my finger tips and toes, landing in a crumpled heap. I took a moment to correct my breathing, trying to get back up. My eyes locked on the Villain, who was currently collecting things out of the woman's purse. I got up and lunged again, hands wrapping around his midriff and attempted to throw him to the ground, my leg in mid swing to kick his out from under him. He brought his elbow back and slammed it into my temple, causing spots of light to dance in my vision. I staggered back and he turned, punching me in the face. I swayed, but stayed up, still glaring daggers. He swung again, but I stepped back to avoid it, then other which I braced and managed to block with my left arm. I clenched my jaw and countered, throwing a punch that managed to connect, hitting him in the throat. He coughed and swayed, so I went for a follow up, but he kicked my legs out from under me. I tried to role as soon as I hit the ground, but he kicked me in the ribs and knocked the wind out of me. I cried out in agony, and he kicked several more times before he was satisfied. "Dumb fucking kid" he growled, turning back to the half conscious, terrified woman. I weakly wrapped my arms around his leg, which he shook off and turned back to me again. "I can't tell if you've got too much guts or not enough brains, kid" he said as I glared up at him. His eye twitched and he pulled out a pocket knife. "You know, I really hate those eyes of yours" he said, cracking a grin. "I think I'll get rid of em." he dropped to one knee and slowly brought the knife closer and close to my face. I grabbed his wrist quickly and desperately tried to stop him, weakly struggling as he applied more pressure. The blade became unsteady, and jerked so the tip dug into the left side of my forehead less than an inch above my eyebrow. I screamed from the white hot pain as the edge dragged and carved a line down, stopping right before my eye. I could feel blood running down my face along with my tears.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. In a moment the attacker was gone. Squeezing my eye shut I sat up in a daze, my good eye falling on the woman, a beautiful, dark haired young adult in a grey dress.

"A-are you alright?" I asked weakly.

"I'd have been better if you hadn't shown up! I think he broke my arm because of you!" she snapped. "and why didn't you use your Quirk if you were trying to save the day!?" I saw flashing lights, the police had arrived.

"I...don't have one..." I replied, feeling my heart grow heavy.

"So you're even more worthless than I thought!" she replied. That was the last thing I heard from her as an officer came to talk to her.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" another officer asked me, a hand on my shoulder. "Kid, are you okay?" he repeated himself when I remained quiet, not even looking at him.

_Not at all_ I just closed my eyes and let my tired body crumble. As I fell to my side I heard shouting, but didn't bother to listen. I heard All Might's voice again.

_"I'm__ the world's Symbol of Peace, a Hero who saves everyone with a smile on his face"__You save everyone _I thought, my mind slipping into darkness. _Everyone but me._


	3. Falling

My mother's worried and frantic scolding seemed distant in the hospital bed. Bandages had been applied to my face, and I would end up with scars from this, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All Might had been right, and that woman...

Something in me had broken from the things she had said. Even after I was discharged and back to school it was like I wasn't even there. Bakugo hadn't even stopped me, no one even spoke to me, the scar above my eye and the cold indifference that had found its home in my eyes pushed them away without me having to do anything. Even my mother looked at me with sad and frightened eyes. I couldn't stand it, so I started staying after school, heading to the roof to watch the city through the afternoon. I only got home around sunset each day, barely saying a word to my mother. I would go to my room, read the news, write a few notes, then go to bed.

It was peaceful, and became my routine over the next few weeks. Peaceful in a melancholy sort of way. I hadn't even been thinking about high school entry exams, nor would I get the chance to.

It happened on a particularly bad day, when I was by the ledge, thinking. The school year was almost over, and the ever familiar voice of my childhood friend turned tormentor rang in my mind as I looked down at the pavement below.

_And take a swan dive off the roof_

"Thinking about taking my advice, Deku!?" that harsh voice made me flinch. I didn't even turn around. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" I sighed, and turned to face him, my eyes locking on his.

"What do you want, Kacchan?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to say my goodbyes, we probably won't ever see each other again." he said, cracking his knuckles. "I won't ever be able to give you another beating." I didn't care, not one bit. He lunged to grab my shirt, and I didn't care at all, but my body moved on its own. I sidestepped and he stumbled, keeping his balance with an explosion from his palm. He was angry now, swinging with a left hook, and again, I avoided it, stepping back. He grabbed with his right again, I turned and his hand slipped past me. Then, and explosion from his palm and the back of his hand swung like a baseball bat into my cheek. I fell, the taste of blood in my mouth. He straddled my waist, left hand balled into a fist with my shirt in it, and the right hand beating me senseless. After I felt myself slipping, I threw up an arm, my left arm, to stop his.


	4. I'm sorry

Yeah, I tried really hard, but the full chapter three wouldn't post, and then it deleted my work. I'm sorry, but I'm done with this glitchy ass website


End file.
